mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brett Rogers
Brett Rogers is a heavyweight mixed martial artist. Rogers most recently faced off against Alistair Overeem for the champion's Strikeforce heavyweight title after losing to Emelianenko, and lost to Overeem as well by a dominant ground and pound assault mercifully ended by the referee's stoppage. Rogers next faced Ruben Villareal in the W-1 promotion, winning via unanimous decision. He was next set to participate in the Strikeforce heavyweight tournament, fighting Fabricio Werdum in the first round. Instead he faced Josh Barnett in the quarterfinals. Barnett defeated Rogers via second-round arm triangle choke submission. A few weeks later Rogers was charged with assaulting his wife and he was immediately cut from Strikeforce, which was confirmed by UFC president Dana White. Rogers next made his Titan FC debut against fellow promotional newcomer and UFC veteran Eddie Sanchez, losing via split decision. A month later, Rogers was arrested once again after failing to comply with all the conditions of his pre-release in September. Rogers was sentenced to nearly two months in prison for the case of domestic assault on November 30th. Rogers next faced Todd Allee after being released. The fight's result was a no-contest due to an illegal blow to the back of the head. It was unclear which fighter gave or received the blow. Rogers next made his Bellator debut in a grudge match against Kevin Asplund, defeating Asplund via doctor stoppage between the second and third rounds. With the victory, Rogers earned a shot in the season seven heavyweight tournament. In the semifinals, eventual heavyweight champion Alexander Volkov broke Rogers' arm with a kick and defeated him via unanimous decision. After recovering, Rogers stated he was coming back strong against tournament veteran Eric Prindle. The fight never materialized and Rogers was mysteriously released from the promotion. After a hefty layoff Rogers next signed with M-1 to make his debut against Dave Keeley. Fights *Brett Rogers vs. James Thompson *Brett Rogers vs. Jon Murphy - The fight was Rogers' last in EliteXC. *Brett Rogers vs. Abongo Humphrey - The fight was the Strikeforce debut of Rogers and he came in undefeated, as did Humphrey. The fight was Abongo Humphrey's first MMA loss. *Andrei Arlovski vs. Brett Rogers - Rogers came in undefeated. The fight was Andrei Arlovski's Strikeforce debut. It ended quickly. *Fedor Emelianenko vs. Brett Rogers - The fight was Fedor Emelianenko's Strikeforce debut and his debut inside the MMA cage. Rogers came into the fight undefeated. *Alistair Overeem vs. Brett Rogers - The fight, in May 2010, was for the Strikeforce heavyweight title with Alistair Overeem defending. It was his first defense of the belt which he had won in November 2007. The fight was Rogers' second career defeat, and his second loss in a row, both by knockout. *Josh Barnett vs. Brett Rogers - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Strikeforce heavyweight grand prix. *Eddie Sanchez vs. Brett Rogers - The fight was the Titan FC debut of both men. *Brett Rogers vs. Kevin Asplund - The fight was the Bellator debut of Rogers. Category:Heavyweight fighters Category:Bellator fighters